


The One In Which Rey And Ben Meet At The Airport

by kuresoto



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Airport AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Crack then Smut, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 15:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7647244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuresoto/pseuds/kuresoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the title says, featuring Ben-I-cannot-give-up-my-shampoo-even-if-I-get-taken-away-by-airport-security and Rey-I-don't-have-time-for-your-shit meeting for the first time and doing the whole dating thing out of order</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One In Which Rey And Ben Meet At The Airport

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a conversation between [lariren-shadow](http://lariren-shadow.tumblr.com/), [applesith](http://applesith.tumblr.com/), [ladyice13](http://ladyice13.tumblr.com/) and [reyloporn](http://reyloporn.tumblr.com/) about how Kylo Ren/Ben Solo would totally be that guy who accidentally left liquids on his carry-on luggage but be a total pain about it when he was caught.

Tapping her foot with her hand gripping the plastic tray in anger, Rey watched as the man in front of her argued with the customs officer. She was already late for her flight so this was the _last_ thing she needed before sprinting to her boarding gate.

“Sir, for the last time. You _cannot_ take this on board.”

“No, I don’t think _you_ understand! I can only get this here! You understand, don’t you?!”

Rey almost dropped her passport in shock as the last part of the man’s tirade was directed at her.

“W-What?”

“Ma’am, are you with this man?”

“W-Wait, what? No!” The situation was spiralling out of control fast.

“Ma’am, please calm down.”

“No, but you understand why this is a total injustice, right? Just _smell it_!” Shampoo-Guy, as Rey dubbed him, pulled her close and practically shoved the white shampoo bottle under her nose – the same bottle that was causing so much trouble to begin with. She didn’t take Krav Maga for five years for nothing. Before Shampoo-Guy could do anything, Rey flattened her hand, strong and taut, and aimed it at the man’s throat.

“Ma’am! Please let go of him! Airport Security requested at Customs!”

-

Rey crossed her arms firmly across her chest and once again, tapped her right foot impatiently against the scratchy carpet of the waiting area outside her boarding gate. Her phone had long since died so she was reduced to keeping her mind occupied by staring at the slow ticking second hand of the nearby clock that hung on the ugly concrete wall. As she glared at the wall, a noise to her side distracted her, making her pull away from the intense concentration she was putting in to willing time to go faster.

“Peanuts?”

Rey sneered and turned away, continuing to mentally drill into the wall. “ _No thanks_.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, I’m just trying to be nice.” Turning to the man next to her, Rey scrutinised him and punched his shoulder. “Ow! What was that for?!”

“What was that for?” she parroted, feeling what little restraint she had leave her. Hand shooting out and grabbing the man’s collar roughly, Rey pulled him flush against her and hissed. “If it wasn’t for you, I would be on that flight. If it wasn’t for you, we _both_ could be on that flight. _If it wasn’t for you, I wouldn’t be stuck here, waiting for hours for the next flight because some stuck up guy couldn’t let go of his goddamn shampoo!_ ”

“Hey! I didn’t know for _domestic_ flights that the same liquid rules apply! Besides, you shouldn’t just attack strangers!”

“I only attack strangers who try to force me to _sniff their shampoo._ It already sounds so seedy. Also, the liquid rule has always been like that! What made you think otherwise?!”

“Well…in Australia, the liquid rule doesn’t apply to domestic flights!”

“ _Well_ , we’re not in Australia, are we!? Besides, we’re travelling to Denver. It’s a four hour flight. Why would you even need that much shampoo? You can’t actually have a shower on the flight, you know that right?”

The man held up his hands. “I know that! But I forgot to lock it in my luggage when I checked in, so I thought I could get away with leaving it in my carry-on.”

“Great,” she drawled, leaning back in her seat. “Well, _Shampoo Guy_ , we all know how that went down.”

“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry for involving you.” Rey grunted, far too annoyed to accept his apology. “I’m Ben, by the way. If we’re stuck here for the next six hours, we might as well know each other’s name?”

“Rey.” No invitation to continue the conversation was made. She already had to endure four hours with airport security, trying to convince them that, no, she was not with that man, and no, she did not have concealed weapons or was going to be a danger to nearby passengers. Since she missed her flight, she had to scrounge her way to the next flight available, but to make things worse, Shampoo-Guy – Ben, Rey told herself – was travelling to Denver as well. True to his words of feeling contrite, Ben paid for both their tickets, so she felt _some_ animosity leave her. Now it just left Rey to spend the next six hours with him, waiting for time to slowly tick by whilst trying her hardest _not_ to strangle him. She didn’t need to end up at airport security again.

“So, Rey, going to Denver for a holiday?” Ben was met with Rey’s annoyed silence. “Look, these six hours aren’t going to go any faster if you just sit there staring at the clock. Might as well make some conversation with someone stuck in the same predicament!”

As painful as it was to agree with Ben, he _did_ have a point. “Home.”

“What?”

“Home. I’m heading back home to Denver. It’s the summer holidays so I’m going home to visit my friends.”

Ben nodded thoughtfully. “Same…well, similar. My friends asked me to visit them over the summer break. It’s been years since I’ve seen them.”

“So I’m assuming that you’re studying? What’s your major?”

“Engineering and Physics.”

Rey’s eyebrows shot up. “ _Really_? Same! Where do you study? I feel like I would have seen you on campus by now!”

“Columbia. You?”

“Ah, New York. So close, yet so far.”

“Still, it’s a crazy coincidence,” he commented, pulling out a pen and magazine he purchased earlier. Flipping through the pages until he arrived at the double spread of black and white boxes, Ben uncapped his pen and wedged the lid between his teeth. “Since it’s still a long way to go before boarding starts, help me with this crossword?”

Figuring that it was better than staring at the clock, Rey nodded and leaned over. Over an hour passed and they had easily eliminated the majority of the clues. Filling out the crossword with two people practically halved the time it would have normally taken Ben before he got stumped.

Still chewing on his pen cap, his eyes strayed to the girl who was virtually draped over him. He didn’t realise when, but at some point, Rey had taken use of his shoulder as a chin rest, her face dangerously close to his. He snapped his eyes back to the magazine before him, reading over clue 42 repeatedly.

Suddenly, Rey moved and pointed at the crossword, her finger sliding over the empty boxes printed on the recycled paper. “Engorged.”

Ben almost choked. “W-What?”

Rey shot him a weird look and pressed her finger further into the magazine. “69 down, engorged. Here, let me.” Ben knew he stopped breathing when she reached for his pen, plucking it from his fingers and scribbling the eight letter word messily into the boxes. I didn’t help that the small whiff he got from her hair was nicer than the shampoo he tried to sneak through customs, or the fact that the magazine was propped against his lap, directly over the area of his pants that had started to feel…constricted at her touch. The innuendo from the crossword clues was also not lost on him.

Coughing, Ben sat up straighter and tried to shift his legs to relieve the tightness growing in his pants. However, in a cruel twist of fate, the magazine slid down his legs and onto the carpet innocently, his bulge was next to impossible to miss. Heat bled upwards from his neck to his ears, his face set afire. He quickly lent over and picked up the magazine, crossing his legs awkwardly, hoping that Rey wouldn’t comment on his circumstance.

It wasn’t his fault. The final weeks leading up to summer break was stressful on him, with papers being due on the same week of his exams. Hooking up with someone was the last thing on is mind, his right hand being satisfactory enough for whenever the mood struck.

But now with the stress of finals over, there was nothing stopping his mind from wondering and body reacting to the softness or how nice the female next to him was. Seeing Rey pause and stare at him, it was Ben’s turn to bore his eyes into the clock, wishing that there wasn’t another three hours until boarding.

“We still have a few more hours before boarding,” Rey said, staring at the face of the man who refused to look at her. “This part of the airport seems pretty empty.”

What was she going on about? “Yes, we still have another three hours before boarding.”

Rey hummed. “I haven’t had sex since the beginning of semester.”

 _That_ made Ben’s head turn, his neck almost cracking from how fast he turned to look at Rey. “What?”

“Well,” she started, moving to pick up her bag. “I’m just saying, I’m going to that toilet down there, with my stuff.”

“Why are you taking your stuff?” Ben stared up at Rey with wide eyes. Was she really suggesting what he thought she was?

“I don’t want to leave my stuff unattended, Ben. Besides, I don’t want airport security to think our unattended bags are dangerous.”

“ _Our_ bags?”

Rey wanted to throttle him. Instead, with her knee propped against the airport benches, she leaned down and captured his lips, tongue sliding along Ben’s bottom lip. “I haven’t hooked up with anyone in _months_ and rather than just letting you… _wait it out_ …we could do something more _fun_ than completing that crossword. Is that clear enough for you?”

“Yes! Yes,” he repeated, coughing as he quickly shoved the magazine into his backpack before slinging it over his shoulders. “Please, lead the way.”

Rey wanted to laugh at how adorable his flustered face looked. If they had met under different circumstances, she would have flirted with him immediately. Since they were stuck together in the airport overnight, she figured there was no harm in hooking up with him. He wasn’t a _total_ stranger, he _was_ attractive _and_ the flush that bloomed across his cheeks when she first propped her chin against his shoulder showed that he was _somewhat_ interested.

Quickly locking themselves in the nearby disabled toilet cubicle, Rey grinned at how fast Ben started to pull his shirt over his head. His eagerness was endearing. Thankfully, it was the dead of night at the airport and the toilets were cleaned recently so the embarrassment of hooking up in an airport toilet shouldn’t be _too_ much.

The moment she set her bag down in the corner, Ben cupped her cheeks and kissed her hungrily, hands sliding under her shirt and over her smooth back. Smiling into his lips, Rey started to unbuckle his belt, her fingers desperately clawing at the denim that contained his erection. She saw how tall he was, as well as how _big_ his hands were around that thin pen. She was expecting a gorgeously thick cock, so when she finally pulled his underwear down enough for his length to spring free, she almost choked on her sharp intake of air.

 _Fuck_ , he was huge. And he was fucking _ripped_.

Pushing him down onto the lowered toilet lid, she dropped to her knees and gave his bouncing cock a long lick, from the base to the very tip. She loved how the veins of his cock pulsated under the flat of her tongue, her breath quickening as she twirled her tongue around the head of his cock. Wrapping her fingers around his length – _fuck,_ her fingers couldn’t even touch, he was so thick – she pumped his length enthusiastically as she sucked on his balls gently. The twitching and the panting she heard from him made her suck harder, her thumb rubbing circles into his slippery slit.

“ _Fuck, Rey…_ ”

Moving up to his head once more, she sucked his tip softly, her tongue laving the bitter precum that leaked from his slit. As she twisted her wrist with her hand pumping his length, Rey moved her lips back and forth over the ridge between his shaft and head. She only did that two times with an extra swirl of her tongue before Ben gripped her arms, pulling her up to plant a bruising kiss to her lips.

“Fuck, if you keep that up, we won’t get the good part,” he panted, dropping soft kisses along her jaw and up to her earlobe.

She giggled, turning around to quickly strip herself of all her clothing. When she turned around again, her heart almost skipped a beat at the heat and lust that boiled in his eyes.

“You…are so fucking beautiful.”

Rey couldn’t help the blush that formed across her cheeks. Usually her hook ups were one-night stands, never seeing the point in relationships, so this was the first time someone had looked at her like that, much less complimented her with such sincerity. “Thank you?”

“Come here.” Ben pulled her close, his lips latching onto her breasts that were at eye-height. He sucked and bit and licked around her nipples, loving at how hard they had become. His hands came up from behind and grabbed her ass, squeezing her round globes of soft flesh and causing his cock to bounce in excitement. His right hand regrettably left her smooth backside but immediately attacked her pussy, his middle and index finger sliding into her seamlessly.

Rey’s hands carded and gripped Ben’s thick hair at the feel of his large, foreign fingers inside her, curling and fucking her so that the noise of her wetness around his digits just _echoed_ against the walls. She buried her head in his dark locks, inhaling his scent as his thumb rubbed circles around her clit. God-fucking-dammit, he smelt amazing. She could understand why he was so determined to keep the shampoo now, but couldn’t let her thoughts linger too long on how fucking great he smelled. No, this man was going to be her undoing and she hadn’t even felt him _properly_ yet.

Pulling back, her chest heaved up and down as she panted. Her legs felt weak but at the sight of Ben wrapping his lips around the two fingers that were buried within her just moment earlier made her almost stumble.

Without wasting anymore time, she rummaged through her bag and pulled out a condom. Ripping it open with her teeth, she rolled the thin rubber onto his length before swinging her legs over his muscular thighs. Both of their chests heaved as Rey slid her slippery cunt over the rubber-coated cock, her wetness letting her tease him a little bit more before lowering herself slowly, her walls stretching and pulling to accommodate his girth.

They both sighed in relief, him at the tightness around his dick while Rey shifted slightly to get used to how absolutely _full_ she felt. Threading her fingers through his hair, she pulled his head back. “You really do smell fucking amazing.”

A boyish smirk pulled at his mouth. “And you taste positively _divine_.” Before he could compliment her even further, Rey rolled her hips and stars danced before his eyes. “ _Shit_.”

Rey bit her bottom lip and started to move. She clamped her lips together, trying her best to keep her moans to herself as she rocked back and forth. _Fuck_ , he felt so _good_.

As she moved her hips frantically, his mouth came up and sucked on the juncture between her neck and shoulder greedily. He didn’t care if he left the biggest fucking hickey ever on her neck, the feel of her around him was out of this world and it wouldn’t be long before he came.

No, not long at all.

Quickly lifting her small frame with his strong arms, he looped his arms under her legs and hiked them up, standing up to move her against the sink, gaining a _deeper_ access to her. By now, Rey had given up containing her moans. She didn’t care if she was loud. She didn’t care if a passer-by heard her. Hell, she couldn’t give a flying fuck if airport security heard her. Her head flopped back and she let out the filthiest and sexiest moan Ben had ever heard.

Holding onto Ben’s shoulders with her life, Rey’s nails dug into his back, not caring if she left crescent moon indents to his sculpted body. Her brown eyes met his own dark ones and she surged forward, lips crashing and tongue melding together as he fucked her ruthlessly. She wrapped her legs around his wide waist and pulled him even closer, both of them groaning into each other’s mouths as Ben thrusted repeatedly into her wetness.

With sweat sticking their hair to their foreheads, it wasn’t long before he came, his hot cum spurting into the thin rubber that separated them. She gasped as he gave one final thrust deep within her. Panting deeply, he slipped out of her and watched as Rey’s legs dangled from the sink as she rested her head against the mirror in exhaustion.

“Well,” she started. “I think that was a rather good way to kill some time.”

She was met with the obscene _slap_ of rubber. She smiled lethargically as he wrapped the condom in tissue before disposing it in the nearby bin. “And it’s safe to assume that you’re no longer annoyed at me?”

“No,” Rey laughed. “Not after _that_.”

-

Handing over a few notes to her driver, Rey gave her thanks and stepped out of the taxi. She quickly made her way up the driveway and knocked on the door, smoothing her rumpled clothing as she waited for someone to answer the door. She was already running late for dinner at Finn and Poe’s place, so she didn’t need to look like she just rolled out of bed – despite the fact that she _did_. She had landed a few days prior and though it was best to leave Ben in the one-night stand category, she couldn’t stop thinking about the man from the airport. It didn’t help that when she slept at night in her small childhood home of her grandfather’s house, she dreamt of his large hands, gliding across her thighs and back, cupping her breasts and kissing them softly. Shaking her head, she banished all thoughts of the black-haired man named Ben. She didn’t need him distracting her when she was meant to catch up with her friends.

Rey sighed just as the door opened, revealing Finn with a huge smile on his face. “Rey! Nice to see you come at last!”

“Finn!” she managed to squeak before he enveloped her in a tight hug.

“Come in, come in! Poe! She’s here!”

Just as Rey shrugged out of her cardigan and toed off her shoes, her eyes caught a set of shoes by the door that looked out of place. The size was far too large for either Finn or Poe. Panic seized her as her eyes narrowed to where Finn disappeared off to. She had told them repeatedly that she didn’t need to be set up with anyone, but it seemed like they decided to take things into their own hands.

Poe poked his head out and saw the glare being directed at him. He shuffled towards her but before he could explain, he let out a wince as she poked him in the chest painfully. “Look, Rey-”

“Don’t ‘Look, Rey’ me! I’m happy the way I am! I don’t need to be set up with some random!”

“Rey, trust me. I think you’ll really hit it off with my friend! If it doesn’t work out, I’ll promise we won’t meddle in your love life anymore.” Poe squirmed under her sharp glare.

“Fine, but this is your last chance.”

Sighing in relief, he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the kitchen. “Come on, he’s excited to see who I’ve set him up with. He doesn’t get out much either but trust me on this! I think you’ll really like him!”

Rey shot him an uncertain look and followed him into the kitchen. Stepping into the brightly lit space, she froze at the man who almost towered over Finn.

“Ben, this is Rey Kenobi. Rey, this is my friend, Ben Solo,” Poe said, bouncing on the balls of his feet as the pair stared at each other. “Hopefully you guys will hit it off like a house on fire!”

 


End file.
